Forever Now: Book 1: Unbreakable
by sigmawolf87
Summary: [AU] Kevin and Edd are starting High School, they don't know what the next four years has in store for them. Book 1 tells the story of Kevin and Edd's freshman year, where they'll meet new friends and secrets will be revealed. This story will have some action/fluff/feels/supernatural beings/blood and OC's that have an important role in the story. Enjoy and review if you can :)
1. Silver Lining

The first day of school can be very nerve wracking for some students, especially when it's high school. Edd seemed to be a nervous wreck, on account that he was lost in the two-story building. He woke up extra early to make sure he wasn't late for the first day, he was thankful for his punctuality but that didn't stop him from getting lost.

"Oh dear, I've been wandering these endless halls in what seems like forever, if I don't find my class soon then my tardiness will tarnish my perfect attendance," Edd said to himself as he tried to find someone for assistance. After several agonizing minutes later, he finally decided to head outside to figure out a plan, and once he was outdoors that's when he was spotted.

"Hey! Freak with the hat!"

The sudden outburst startled Edd and he was looking around for the source when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his sweater vest as he turned around.

"Look what we have here, freshMEAT," said the male holding Edd.

"I…I believe you meant to say freshMAN, a…as you can see kind sir I am not a protein dish served with a side of spuds." Edd regretted saying but couldn't help but correct the stronger fellow's improper grammar. "Although some carnivorous animals might beg to differ." Edd continued by default.

"What did you just say." Edd's captor said with a low growl as he tighted his grip on Edd's collar.

"Pl…please gentlemen, I don't mean any trouble. I'm just trying to find my way to class, don't want to be late on the first day of school," Edd said with his eyes closed while trying to keep his cool.

"Look at him whimpering like a lil pup," the second male said with disgust in his voice.

When Edd opened his eyes he saw his two captors clearly now, the male holding him had spiky black hair with a scar that ran across his nose and wore a letterman jacket with the sleeves rolled up. The other male stood beside him and wore a similar jacket but without the sleeves rolled up, he had short brown but unlike his buddy, he had no scar but instead a goatee. Edd made the generalization that these two were upperclassmen, but couldn't decipher what grade. Juniors? Seniors? Edd tried thinking of possible solutions that would save him but all of them seemed to require the assistance of a comrade. '_The first day of high school and I'm already being bullied. Class hasn't even started and I'm already going to get beaten up, a new record Eddward_.' Edd sadly thought.

"Hey Cesar, how fast ya think this nerd can bleed?" The brunette asked his buddy with a smirk.

"I don't know Jose, let's find out." Cesar said and then yelled to Edd, "WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL FREAK!"

Edd immediately closed his eyes as he saw Cesar throw back his left arm. As he was about to swing his fist, he suddenly felt a shock in his right hand which made him let go of Edd. Seconds later, Edd landed on his butt and heard Cesar cry out, "AAHH! What the hell was that?!" Edd was surprised he wasn't hurt, except for his butt of course but he seemed to forget about that quick little pain when he then heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Picking on someone weaker than you? That says a lot about you two,'' said the mysterious voice.

The three looked around them to find the sudden hero. Both Cesar and Jose soon stepped away from Edd to find the mystery person as Cesar yelled out, "Show yourself you prick!"

"Fine," said the mystery hero, and soon after that they all heard rustling coming from the tree behind Edd. Before he could blink, Edd saw someone jumping off the tree and landing in front of him. Edd had so many emotions going off that he couldn't process what just happened, but he was thankful that he was saved. The only question that came to Edd was who his savior was as he looked at the person in front of him, and soon realized that it was male. The mystery hero wore a black hoodie on top of a gray shirt, his pants were black but as they reached down to his feet it started to turn gray, his shoes were black with little white, but the feature that stood out the most to Edd was the guy's hair, it was black but with the front being spiked and colored gray, or silver if you took the time to look closely.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Cesar said as all three stood and sat there wondering.

"That depends, were you going to hurt him? Cause if you were, then I'm your enemy." The gray haired boy said as he made a fighting stance. "If you're gonna beat someone up, then hit me instead."

"My pleasure." Cesar said as he was starting to run to the gray haired boy but was stopped by Jose. "What the hell man!"

"Look at your hand dude." Jose told his buddy. As Cesar checked his hands he saw nothing wrong with his left hand but once he saw his right hand, he was shocked to find blood dripping from it. "Wh…..What the! How did you!?"

"You should take that as a sign and walk away now, but knowing Neanderthals like you, that won't stop you now will it." The gray haired boy called out to Cesar.

"Cesar man, let's just go, we'll get him back later." Jose said as he pulled his buddy while walking the other direction. "You'll pay for this." Cesar threatened as he walked away in defeat.

"Hmpf cowards." The gray haired boy said to himself out loud and then turned to Edd, "Are you ok?" he said as he held out his hand.

Edd took it and stood up while saying, "Y…yes. I appreciate your assistance but I could have handled the situation perfectly myself."

"I'm sure you could have, but you know, it isn't wrong to have a little help once in a while," the gray haired boy said as he walked towards something.

As he was dusting himself off while trying to find his book bag, Edd remembered the blood on Cesar's hand and asked the gray haired boy, "What did you do to make him bleed? It couldn't have been a gun because I didn't hear the blast, it also couldn't have been a knife or else I would have seen the blade."

Like he knew he was going to ask that, the gray haired boy picked something up and turned to Edd. "A notecard," he said as he held up a blank notecard. "These things can be quite useful when thrown at the right speed."

"That's scientifically impossible!" Edd said both amazed and shocked. He was then started thinking of possible theories to debunk it when he then heard the bell ring. "Oh no, I'm late for class!" Edd said as he hurried to gather his things. "And I still don't know where it is."

"Relax that's only the warning bell, you still got time to make it to class." The gray haired boy reassured Edd. "I can tell you where your class is if you want, let me see your schedule."

Edd gave the gray haired boy his schedule as he waited for a positive response. "Hmmmm…..ahhh room 187, that's on the first floor. Just take a left from the entrance and go all the way down the hall and it's the first door on you left, next to the stairs to be more specific," he said with a smile.

"Thank you ever so much, m…my name is -" Edd began but was then cut off by the gray haired boy. "No time for introductions, if you don't want to be late then you better start walking now." He said that as he started pushing Edd towards the entrance.

"W…wait, aren't you going to be late for class too?" Edd called out as he was being pushed. The gray haired boy stopped and looked to his right as he heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. "I'll be there in a sec, there's something I have to do first." As he said that he started walking towards the bush. Edd wanted to say something else but realized that he needed to get to class.

Once Edd was gone, the gray haired boy slowly approached the bush and then jumped behind it to find nothing and no one there. "…" he then noticed something on the ground next to his feet, "Hmmm" he said curiously as he picked up a chibi wolf keychain that appeared to be broken.

* * *

Once the final bell rang, Edd was finally seated in his first class of high school. "Thank goodness, I made it in time," Edd said in relief. As everyone got into their seats, the teacher got up and introduced himself. "Good morning class, welcome to your first class at Peach Creek High School. I'm your teacher Mr. Reyes and if you didn't know already this is Algebra 1." Edd smiled with joy as he heard the subject of the class.

Now Edd was a very smart kid, he passed elementary and jr. high at the top of his class. As he was going into high school, he decided that he would take lower classes so that his first year wouldn't be too stressful. As Mr. Reyes was doing roll call, Edd was looking around the room and got excited from thinking of all the learning he'll get, even though he already knew this stuff. "Kevin Barr!" Mr. Reyes called out. "Yo!" said the familiar voice. Edd almost went pale from hearing that name, remembering bad and painful memories when he was then brought back to reality.

"Hey Double Dweeb." said the voice coming from behind Edd. He froze in place, but was then tapped on the shoulder. "Hey Edd, are you alright?" As Edd slowly turned back he shyly said, "S…salutations K…Kevin, what a coincidence that we are in the same class together." As he looked at Kevin, Edd noticed that Kevin looked different, in a good way. Kevin's hair grew, but still wore his signature red hat, his body was bigger as if he gained muscle which he certainly did. Edd was mesmerized by the "new" Kevin that he almost missed his name being called out. "Present!" Edd called out in time. As he looked back at Kevin he stared at his eyes, those emerald green eyes that happened to shimmer when light cast upon them.

"Is there something on my face?" the red head asked as he was whipping his face for anything that might be there. Edd just nodded his head no and Kevin just stared and smiled back which gave Edd a sensation in his stomach that caused him to look away. As he turned back, Edd wondered why he received that sensation, although he questioned it, he kind of liked it. _'Oh my, Kevin sure has developed over the summer._' Edd thought with a smile. Not a second later, the door opened and a familiar gray haired boy came in. Edd was surprised to see him again, and quickly looked down at his desk. Kevin noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure someone made it to the nurse's office safely," said the gray haired boy as he handed a note to the teacher. "Hmmm, alright then, your seat is the second to the last in this row." Mr. Reyes said as he pointed the gray haired boy to the empty desk. "Now class for our first assignment, we'll be doing a little activity that isn't algebra related. Since this is your first day at Peach Creek High, I want all of you to pair up with the person behind you and introduce yourself, for those of you in the back you'll do the opposite and talk to the person in front of you. Since this is an even numbered class you all should have a partner," Mr. Reyes finished as he sat down.

The gray haired boy turned around and was shocked to see no one there. "Huh….Uhhh Mr. Reyes there's no one behind me, does this mean I'm excused from this activity?" the gray haired boy said hopefully. "No….Hmmm, how unfortunate, the girl who suppose to sit behind you isn't here today, looks like you'll have to pair up with the couple on your left." Mr. Reyes told the gray haired boy. Kevin and Edd immediately blushed from the comment the teacher made, but lucky for them no one saw, not even each other.

As the gray haired boy sighed in defeat, he heard someone tell him, "T…thank you for helping me earlier." The gray haired boy turned to his left to find Edd smiling at him shyly.

"Oh hey it's you." The gray haired boy said with a smile. "It's no problem, I just don't like seeing people being picked on. I kinda cut you off before you told me your name, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, my name is Eddward Marion Vincent. It is a pleasure to meet you," Edd said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Edd, I'm Silver Quintan." The gray haired boy said as he shook Edd's hand. They both smiled at each other until they were interrupted by a cough from behind, causing them to turn around.

"Yo, I'm Kevin. Nice hair, looks cool." The red head said to Silver.

"Nice to meet you Red, and thanks. I like your eyes, they're mesmerizing." Silver told Kevin, causing him to blush lightly. Edd noticed and couldn't help but giggle. Silver was next to laugh and Kevin soon joined in on the playful laughter.

"Looks like this is gonna be an interesting year." Kevin said

"Yup," Silver said next.

"Indeed, I cannot wait for what this school year has in store for us," Edd said cheerfully.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the bell rang for the next class. Almost everyone ran out the door except for the trio in the back. "Hey what class do you guys have next?" Kevin asked as he looked at his schedule on his desk, the other two did the same and they all looked at each other's schedule.

"Looks like we have the same classes, all except 7th that is," Silver said in amazement. Edd was next to say, "This is both riveting and peculiar, it appears that we'll be spending a lot of time with each other." Silver and Kevin both nodded in agreement. "Looks like fate is trying to tell us that we should be friends or something." Kevin said as he stood, causing Silver to get a glimpse at a chain that was dangling from Kevin's pants.

"We must be heading off to our next class gentleman, we mustn't be late," Edd said as he started heading for the door.

"You go on ahead Edd, we'll catch up," Silver told Edd as he stood in front of Kevin.

"What's up?" as Kevin said that, Silver held out his arm in an angle that most guys do to insinuate a bro handshake. When they locked each other's hands, Silver then said, "You should be careful where you crouch, chains can easily get broken if caught on something."

"W…..what?" Kevin asked in confusion

"He he, see ya in class," Silver said as he waved and started walking towards the door.

Before he could say anything, Kevin looked at his hand to find something there. Silver must have put it there when they shook hands. Kevin only stared in shocked as he saw that in his hand was the keychain of a chibi wolf that broke off his chain earlier this morning.


	2. The Girl With Four Eyes

The first day of school went pretty well for the trio. Edd was the most excited throughout the first day, saying "School is such a wonderful place." Silver didn't seem to notice the difference for he made the comment, "School is school no matter what day it is." Kevin on the other hand seemed to agree with both of them. 'Hmm this is a first, since when have I been excited for school.' he wondered. The only time Kevin was happy to go to school was to only see his friends and play sports, now that he's in high school he's been separated from all his other friends. They all have different classes, they all seem to have first lunch, the only time he got to see them was before and after school, Edd was the only exception for he was in all of his classes except for 7th and had second lunch with him and Silver. Kevin felt bummed that he didn't get to see his other friends at school that much but he soon felt alright because he now had Silver to hang with but most importantly, he had Edd.

Kevin walked to Peach Creek High with a smile on his face, he didn't know why he was smiling but he didn't question it. As he neared the entrance, he was replying to Nazz's good morning text and since he wasn't looking he bummed into someone which knocked them both to the ground.

"…ugh, Hey watch where you're going you- ", Kevin started to say but soon saw who he bumped into. It was a girl, she had a zebra stripped backpack, wore skinny jeans and a shirt with a chibi monkey giving a thumbs up, but the thing that Kevin seemed to notice more and apparently staring at was her face, she wore crimson rose colored square framed glasses which made her beautiful and innocent at the same time. 'Woah, she's so pretty.' Kevin thought to himself as he kept admiring the girl in front of him. Just seconds after, the girl looked up at Kevin for the first time. "EEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" she said with wide eyes. 'Oh my gosh he's cute, out of all the people I could bump into I happen to bump into a cute guy.' She thought to herself as she started to gather her things. "Here let me help you." Kevin said as he helped her gather her scattered papers and books. As they stood they introduced each other.

"Hi, I'm Kevin. I'm sorry for bumping into you there, I should really pay attention to where I'm going." Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a short laugh.

"Oh it's all good, I didn't see you either so you shouldn't take all the blame. I'm Mayra by the way." She said with a smile which seemed to calm Kevin's nerves down for some strange reason. Kevin then realized that he still had her books and papers, he handed them back to her when he noticed her schedule on top.

"Hey you're in my first period, and we have the same lunch and it looks like we have other classes together, even 7th." Kevin said with joy.

"Oh…well that's wonderful, now I don't have to worry about getting lost." Mayra said.

"Come on, let's go to class." Kevin said as he opened the door for Mayra. 'What a gentleman' Kevin could hear Edd's words in his head and smiled as he held the door.

As they sat down in their seats and waited for class to start, Kevin was telling Mayra about Edd and Silver and how that they have classes and lunch with them too. "Wow that is so cool and weird at the same time. I hope they like me, I don't want to be a bother." Mayra said as looked down at her desk. Kevin reassured her by telling her that Edd and Silver will love her. Not a moment after, Edd and Silver walked through the door, and it looked like Edd seemed to be talking to Silver about something but the only thing Kevin was able to hear was something about Silver's hair being unnatural. "Like I said a thousand times Edd, this isn't hair dye. I was born with this streak so it can never come off." Silver said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to get Edd to understand. "I believe I recall you saying that exactly five times. Even so, I still think it's peculiar that you were birthed with that highlight, when most babies are born bald." Edd said with a tone that didn't want to believe Silver. Kevin and Mayra giggled at them as they neared.

"Hey you guys this is Mayra, she's in all of our classes, well for me she is in all of them, all except 7th for you two." Kevin said as he gestured toward Mayra whom she then gave a nod and hello.

"So you're the girl who stood me up yesterday." Silver said as eyed Mayra

"Excuse me?" Mayra said in a surprised and offended tone.

"We were supposed to be partners yesterday and you weren't here, but I guess I should be thanking you otherwise I wouldn't have met these two." Silver finished with a smile.

"Well I'm happy that my absence was able to benefit you." Mayra said in a both sarcastic and serious tone. This made Silver just stare at her feeling dumb which made them all laugh. Silver then sat down embarrassed, having Mayra telling him that she was kidding which made Silver feel more embarrassed for some reason. 'Another her hmmm great looks like I have to be careful with what I say to her, don't want her to go all mama bear on me.' Silver smiled as he was remembering someone.

* * *

As the quartet worked through first and second period, it was finally third period, Advisement, where they can rest. Silver seemed cranky for some reason which Mayra seemed to notice. "¿Estás bien?" Mayra asked Silver in a concerned tone. Silver gave a smirk and said, "No me gusta despertar temprano, y me pongo irritable si yo no como algo poco después." Kevin and Edd both looked at them confused for they didn't know Spanish. Kevin was brought back from thought when he heard Silver yell in excitement and saw that he gave Mayra some money. "Edd, would you like to come with me to the snack bar." Mayra asked Edd who happily accepted. Silver rested his head in the palm of his hand while calling out to Mayra, "Make sure they have what I said and get as much as you can, and thanks again!" As the two left Silver remained in the same position but this time he closed his eyes while Kevin just stared at Silver as if trying to get his attention even though his eyes were closed.

"You got something to say to me." Silver said in serious tone without opening his eyes or looking at Kevin. "I can feel you staring at me. Boy, if looks could kill."

"Uh yeah, I do wanna talk about something….." Kevin began but felt hesitant. "about yesterday."

"Hmmm what about yesterday." Silver sounded uninterested but curious at the same time.

"About my wolf keychain…..where you found it." Kevin finally got the words out.

"Worried I might tell someone are we," Silver said with an irritated voice, "I don't give a damn what you were doing behind that bush. You could've been picking daisies or even jacking off. I don't really care if you even did both."

Kevin didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at Silver, shocked at what his new friend just said.

With a sigh, Silver apologized, "Sorry if I sound cranky, I just hate waking up early and if I don't eat after waking up I get very cranky. I apologize for my coarse language, but like I said it doesn't really matter to me what you were doing behind that bush." Silver then finally turned to Kevin and said with a smile, "If you don't wanna talk about it then it's cool, and don't worry I won't tell Edd you were there." All Kevin could do was just smile back in relief and soon after Edd and Mayra came back with a little baggie who then handed it to Silver.

Silver gasped and then said with joy, "Finally, food!" He ate the candy with a smile on his face. Mayra just smiled, and Edd looked disgusted by the amount of junk Silver was eating. Kevin on the other hand stared at Silver for a little while but then broke into a friendly laugh, causing Mayra and Edd to join as they watched their gray haired friend happily eat his candy. 'Yup, this is definitely gonna be an interesting year.' Kevin thought as he started to think about the adventures he'll have with Edd and his new friends.

* * *

Lunch time came and the four friends sat at their table waiting for the line to shorten. Edd brought his own lunch, and Mayra and Silver were able to get food before the line got longer which left Kevin without food because he decided to take his sweet time. "I told you to hurry up, now you have to suffer until the line gets shorter." Silver playful mocked the red headed boy as he looked back at the long lunch line. Kevin stuck his tongue out at Silver and said, "It's whatevs, I don't mind waiting unless Double Dweeb would like to share." Edd stopped eating and looked to see Kevin smiling at him. "I would be happy to share my meal with you Kevin, but I must say, Silver did indeed warn you and now you have to face the consequences of your actions." Edd said as he continued eating with a little smirk on his face. Silver gave a devilish smile to Kevin as he won this battle. Kevin blushed with embarrassment from the rejection from Edd and he tried to avert his embarrassment by saying, "uhhh what were we talking about earlier?"

"We were coming up with a name for our group." Mayra finally said after witnessing what happened and giggled.

"Ah yes, it is quite riveting coming up with names to fit our tetrad. Might I suggest the name Team Beryllium, it's the fourth element in the periodic table and has four protons, one representing each of us." Edd said blushed shyly causing Kevin to smile and making Silver and Mayra go, "Awwwww!"

Silver was next to say, "I vote for Team Alpha Wolf Squadron." As he said that he looked at his friends to see if they got the reference. "Nobody?" Silver said in defeat.

"What about you Mayra?" Kevin asked their female friend.

"I don't really have one in mind. I'm ok with whatever you guys decide." Mayra said with a smile.

"Alright alright alright, from hence forth we are to be known as Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron." Silver said as he once again looked at his friends to see if they got that reference. "Seriously! Nothing!" Silver said sadly. "I hate you guys."

Kevin chuckled at Silver and then said, "What about just squad or team, or we could say squad 4 or team 4." Both Edd and Mayra nodded in agreement and looked to Silver for his response.

"Fine, whatever. I'm still gonna call us….." Silver said and mumbled their team's long name.

Everyone laughed and Silver soon joined in. Kevin then looked over at the line to see that it got shorter. "Hey the line's shorter. Want to come with me to get my food Edd?" Kevin asked their hooded friend. Edd was caught off guard from Kevin's question. "Umm uhh… y…yes I..I would love to join you as you got your food. I could make sure you even get food from all the major food groups." Edd said as he got up to follow Kevin. Mayra and Silver stared as their friends walked to get in line.

"Did you see how Edd got nervous when Kevin asked him to go with him. I thought they were friends, he shouldn't be nervous around friends." Mayra asked Silver as she went back to eating.

"So you've noticed it too huh. It does seem strange that they have trouble talking to each other even though they said they're friends." Silver replied back but kept looking back at Kevin and Edd.

"Do you think there's some history between those two?" Mayra wondered

"Maybe, but whatever the case may be I'm sure they'll tell us eventually." Silver said.

"When do think that'll be?" Mayra asked as she looked back at Kevin and Edd.

"All in due time sweet Mayra, all in due time." Silver said with a smirk and went back to his food. Their hesitation towards each other did leave Silver curious, to the point where wanted to know sooner than later. 'Hmmm what could be the story behind you two. Love? Pain?' Silver thought as he looked back at his new friends.

* * *

As 7th period finally came, the team split up as their classes divided them, Edd was with Silver for Art and Kevin was with Mayra in Photography. As their teacher was explaining how to prepare a camera, Kevin looked at Mayra who was busy taking notes. "Uhh I don't think you need to take notes." Kevin said to Mayra who then replied, "You can never be too carful Kevin." Kevin blushed for some strange reason, he didn't know why he was having trouble talking to Mayra. As if she sensed it, Mayra looked over at Kevin, "You don't have feel uncomfortable around me Kevin, you can tell me anything you want, I'm a good listener. We're friends aren't we." Kevin felt his nerves ease and agreed, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"You know, you're the second girl I've been friends with who I can tell anything to." Kevin said minutes later. "Nazz is my best girl friend, I was nervous to talk to her at first but then she basically said what you told me just now and I knew right then and there that we were gonna be best friends. I…I'm not saying that you're taking her place as my best friend or anything….uhhh I'm just saying that now I have two best girl friends." Kevin said and Mayra couldn't help but giggle making Kevin confused.

"I'm happy that you trust me to be your friend Kevin. I'm not here to be a replacement, so don't worry about that. I have a best guy friend back home but you won't replace him, you'll just be added to my best friends list." Mayra said with a reassuring smile. This made Kevin chuckle and Mayra couldn't help but giggle. The duo continued to talk while also paying attention to class. Kevin realized that this school year will definitely be interesting, now that he's made new friends to hang with him and Edd, he didn't seem to be worried about whatever decides to come their way.

* * *

_********Preview of Chapter 3********_

_"What in the world has gotten into Silver. He's acting too happy, it's starting to freak me out. What the? No, don't tell me he's gonna..."_

**NEXT TIME**: _Another Part of Me_


	3. Another Part Of Me

Three weeks into school and the team can't wait for the weekend to come. Even though it's been three weeks, school was taking a toll on the team, even Edd. Everyone seemed to be anticipating the school day to be over, all except Silver. He seemed to be extremely happy which made the others curious. They just knew something was going on with him when they saw him already in his seat first period before they even got there and way before everyone else as well. Now they've only known Silver for three weeks but they already know that he isn't a morning person and seeing him extremely happy and at this time of day was freaking them out. They would take glances of Silver humming softly to himself, humming songs that they couldn't recognized, he was even moving in his seat for which they later realized that he was dancing.

"Yo man are you ok?"

"Yes Silver, you do seem awfully cheery today which isn't like you."

Silver giggled at the comment his male friends made and just simply smiled at them and said that he was perfectly fine. The team knew it was pointless to keep asking Silver why he was so happy so they just let it go for now. Even though they didn't ask him, they still kept an eye on him. Silver seemed oblivious to his friends staring that he just simply continued to hum and dance as he pleased.

It was finally time for fifth period P.E. and the team knew that Silver had to be focused during this class because their teacher said that they'll be doing something interesting today. 'Ok he can't sit and hum during P.E., this an active class so he'll be moving so he has to be focused…..but will he though?' Kevin thought as he was changing. He looked over at Silver to see if he was still acting weird but he only saw Edd. Kevin blushed as he caught a glimpse of Edd shirtless.

"Uhhh Edd, where's Silver?"

"He was the first one to change. Before he left, he told me that Mr. Amador wants us to meet in the gym."

As Kevin and Edd finished changing into their P.E. clothes they headed out of the locker room and headed towards the gym. As they neared the entrance they saw the females from their class coming their way, Mayra was among them as well.

"I'm guessing Silver's already inside." Mayra asked as she didn't see the gray haired boy.

"Yup, looks like he's still acting weird." Kevin said as he held the door for his friends and classmates.

As everyone entered the gym, they went towards the bleachers to take a seat until their teacher came. The team spotted Silver in the middle of the bleachers, leaned back and bobbing his head as if he were listening to music on an mp3 player.

"Sup man." Kevin said to Silver as he sat down.

"What it do Red." Silver responded back to Kevin like he usually does.

Before Kevin could ask him if he was better now, Mr. Amador came out with a bag. Everyone sat down and was silent as their teacher neared. All eyes seemed to be on the mysterious bag that held something they were soon going to be playing. Were they basketballs? Volleyballs? Mr. Amador saw the curiosity in his students' eyes and after finishing taking roll, he reached into the bag to take out a red ball.

"We're gonna be playing dodgeball today. Since it's Friday, I thought we should have some fun."

Almost everyone cheered while others groaned. Kevin was one of the cheering people and as he looked over to his friends he saw different reactions. Edd looked terrified, Mayra seemed like she didn't want to play, and Silver now looked serious. Everyone got into two teams, red and blue and Silver volunteered him and his friends to be on the blue team, having Silver tell Kevin with a smirk, "I know this isn't your color Red, but why be on a team that's fire when water is super effective."

"Pft, Pokémon logic doesn't really apply to this game." Kevin said with smirk. "So you're in serious mode now?"

"When you hear the word Dodge Ball, you know shit just got real. If you're not serious then you might as well just be a sitting duck." As Silver said that he looked over to Edd who seemed to be trembling with fear. _'Oh boy_….' Silver sadly thought. Kevin seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked at Edd worried. Before the game started, Silver called over to his team for a huddle. As everyone got together, Silver laid out the game plan which made Kevin surprised, he never knew Silver had a sports side.

"Ok team here's the plan. They clearly seem to have more heavy hitters then we do. Not only that but they've got some speed runners as well." Silver took a quick glance at his teammates. "Great, looks like we got half of that and more weak links. Sorry for that rude comment, but I won't let that stop us. OK so here's what we're gonna do, I want everyone who doesn't want to play or can't throw hard to be in the back, you're the omegas. I want you guys to get the stray balls and hand them to either the heavy hitters or speed runners. The speed runners which are Ben, Annie, Susie and I, will be on the sides and front covering the heavy hitters. That's gonna be Kevin, Mike, and Bill, and you guys will be in the center. Now they have more runners and hitters then we do so our top priority is to take out their runners, if you can manage to take out their hitters then that's fine. Without their runners then that'll leave their hitters wide open."

"What about Hector?" One blue member asked.

Silver looked back at the red team and saw the guy that was mentioned. "Hmmm he seems to be a speed hitter, a combination of a speed runner and a heavy hitter. Looks like I forgot about him, this is making our strategy ify…You guys leave him to me, I'll take care of him." As he looked backed at his team, everyone was confident with the plan and nodded in agreement. Just as they finished, their teacher blew the whistle for both teams to get ready. Before they got into positions, Kevin gave his friends a last minute pep talk.

"It's gonna be ok Double Dork. Just stay back here with Mayra and you'll be fine. Silver and I got this."

Edd was then hugged by Mayra for reassurance, making his nerves calm down. Edd thanked Mayra and looked back at Kevin and nodded ok. Everyone got into position as they were about to start the game. Silver looked at the red team, looking at how they decided to position themselves. _'Hmmm looks like they have their speed runners in the front, and the hitters in the back….so that's their plan ay_.' Silver thought as he gave the red team a look over.

"THE WEAKEST ONE IN THE GAME ALWAYS GOES DOWN FIRST!" One of the heavy hitters on the red team, Mark, yelled out to Kevin.

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE IN THE BACK!" Kevin yelled back making everyone laugh, even some members on the red team. As both teams stared down each other, Mr. Amador counted down and once he blew the whistle on go, everyone who was in front ran as fast as they could to get one of the seven balls lined in the middle. With an odd number of balls, one team was gonna be one ball short and that was sadly the blue team.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Silver called out to his teammates. "WAIT FOR THEM TO STRIKE FIRST. IF WE CAN CAPTURE THEIR THROWS THEN THEY'LL BE OUT, WE'LL GIVE THESE TO THE HITTERS. NOW LOOK ALIVE!"

As soon as he said that, the red team's runners threw their balls, Silver and Annie were able to catch two balls causing the red team to lose two members while the other two balls missed and rolled to the back. The omegas nearby got the stray balls and handed them to the runners as hitters seem to already have some. With the blue team now in control, Kevin yelled out "FIRE!" and everyone threw the doge balls. They were able to get one red hitter and runner while the rest either missed or got a red omega. The red team seemed to be down some members, and as soon as they got ready, Mark yelled out to the blue team, "TAKE THIS!" and right when he said that the red team threw the doge balls towards the air and aimed it towards the back. Kevin immediately saw this and yelled at everyone to get out of the way.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

As everyone was screaming and running, the dodge balls made contact with most of the blue team. Ben, Susie, Bill, Mayra, and most of the other omegas were out, leaving only two runners, hitters, and omegas. _'Damn, I didn't think they would resort to an aerial attack_.' Silver thought as he and the remaining blue team got closer and into positions.

"This isn't looking so good man, we need to take out their runners." Kevin told Silver.

"I know…"Silver said as he was thinking of another strategy. "We have five balls, if we wait for them to throw then we'll have a better advantage."

"They're not gonna fall for that again, it'll just be a stare down."

"You're right…ok, here's the plan." As Silver was telling Kevin and the others the new plan. Mark smirked and called out to them.

"You ladies done with your little tea party, we got a game to settle over here!"

Hearing that comment, ignited a burning flame in both Kevin and Silver. As the blue team broke away from their huddle, Kevin and Silver took their positions. Everyone got ready, Silver and Kevin both nodded to each other and threw their balls at an angle towards the center at the red team. They perfectly threw their balls in sync and the speed from them caused them to connect and bounce off each other, causing them to hit two runners by surprise. Both Kevin and Silver looked in success and soon threw the other balls. Both teams went back and forth at trying to hit their opponents. Each team lost a member and ended with three members now. As they each got ready, Kevin and Silver ran to cover Edd.

"Don't worry Edd, your boyfriend and I will protect you." Silver said with a smirk causing both Kevin and Edd to blush.

"Sh…Shut the fuck up man!"

Silver chuckled but immediately became serious. "We're down to three balls now, you stay here and cover Edd. I'll go and get the balls."

Kevin was about to say something when Mr. Amador blew the whistle to begin. Silver immediately ran to the center, while Kevin stood in front of Edd. Silver managed to get a ball and hit one red member, the second ball managed to miss, while the third was grabbed by Hector. Kevin saw the stray ball and ran quickly to get it, Hector saw this and immediately threw his ball towards Kevin. Silver saw that and quickly grabbed the ball he threw and ran towards Kevin.

"KEVIN! LOOK OUT!" Edd yelled as Silver quickly pushed Kevin out of the way. Kevin didn't know what just happened but all he saw as he landed on his butt was Silver getting hit with a dodge ball. What Kevin didn't see was that Silver immediately threw his ball at Hector just before getting hit, causing them both to be out.

"GUUAAHH!" Silver said as he was hit and landed on the hard gym floor. Edd ran to Silver while Kevin lifted Silver up a little.

"Silver, are you ok?!"

"…looks like…this is it….for me _*cough* *cough*….._you're gonna….have to go on_…*cough*…_without me…" Silver acted as if he was dying from battle.

"Oh god." Kevin couldn't help but laugh. Edd giggled a little but didn't show it.

"…..win this-" Silver started but was cut off by Mr. Amador blowing his whistle and yelling "OUT!" to Silver. He ignored the whistle and went back to character.

"….win this war….for us_….*cough*…._for our country…."

Mr. Amador blew his whistle once again but this time louder. This caused Silver to get annoyed and break character. "OK OK, I'M GOING!." As Silver got up and walked to the bleachers, Kevin and Edd couldn't help but laugh at the performance Silver just did. Before he sat down, Silver looked back at Kevin and Edd.

"Knock em dead."

Kevin and Edd both nodded to Silver and took their positions. It was now Mark against Kevin and Edd, the odds seemed to be in the blue teams favor. Mr. Amador blew his whistle and both Mark and Kevin ran towards the center. Kevin managed to push one ball out of the way so no one would get it, as both of them got a ball. Unfortunately Kevin managed to push the third ball to the red teams side, causing Kevin to curse under his breath. Kevin ran back to cover Edd and waited for Mark to strike.

"Although we have more players Kevin, he seems to have more dodge balls then us."

"I know, we have to play this smart and safe." Kevin then turned his head sideways, "Don't worry Edd, I'll protect you." Immediately after, Edd blushed but Kevin didn't see as he put his focus back on Mark. Mark didn't hesitate and threw his ball at Kevin with great force, Kevin held out his ball in front of him and was able to counter the throw and the ball went off to the side. The force of the impact caused Kevin to skid back a little. As Mark reached down to get the second ball, Kevin took the chance and threw his ball at Mark with as much power he could use. Kevin then ran towards the stray ball he countered earlier, he stopped to look back at Mark to see if he got hit but he saw that his ball didn't hit Mark at all, instead it hit the ball in Mark's hands just in time and knocked it out of his hands. 'Shit!' Kevin thought as he continued to run towards the stray ball. As he got the ball, Kevin looked back at Mark to see him take aim at Edd. Kevin cursed as he ran towards Edd as fast as he could as Mark threw his ball with even greater force then his last throw. Edd froze with fear to Kevin's disbelief and ran faster, and quickly pushed Edd just in time, making him fall back just seconds before Kevin got hit in his place.

_*Whistle blowing*_ "OUT!"

Kevin landed on top of Edd and Mark laughed in triumph. Edd blushed as Kevin was lying on top of him face down. His head was above Edd's abdomen and seemed to get lower as Edd was sitting up but immediately stopped in place, causing Kevin's head to be just above Edd's crotch making Edd blush a deep red. Silver and Mayra ran to Kevin's aid. Kevin groaned as he was getting up and didn't see Edd's redden face as he was lifted by Silver and Mayra.

"Are you ok Kevin?" Mayra asked.

"You took that blow pretty hard Red."

"nn…nnnnmmmaaa…" Kevin could only say as he was trying to regain focus.

Silver helped Edd up and noticed his red face and quickly whispered to Edd to calm down before Kevin notices. He gave Edd a smile and a good luck pat as he helped Mayra walk Kevin to the bleachers. It took Edd a moment to realize that he was the only one left on the blue team, and immediately started to tremble. As the trio sat back down, Kevin seemed to be back to himself. They looked on to see a trembling Edd. Mark laughed mockingly at Edd making him blush from embarrassment. Kevin got angry and immediately yelled out to Edd.

"COME ON DOUBLE D, YOU CAN WIN THIS!"

"YOU CAN DO IT EDD!" Mayra was next to say.

"SHOW THAT JERK WHO THE KING OF DODGE BALL IS!" Silver yelled with a smirk.

From the encouraging words from his friends, Edd started to calm down. Mark chuckled as he pointed to Edd.

"You're going down, HARD, nerd!"

Edd's trembling immediately went away as he heard Mark's comment. He then took his place and was ready to for the final round. Mark just chuckled and took his place. As they both got ready, Mr. Amador placed two balls in the center this time. As Edd and Mark stared each other down, everyone else could feel the tension rise.

_'Come on Double Dork, I know you don't like sports but you can do this. I believe in you.'_

_'I have faith in you Edd, you can do it.'_

_'Come on Edd, remember what I said. He's a heavy hitter, he's got a mean throw but he's slow. If you can focus, you can think of a strategy to win this. I know you can.'_

Edd was ready and as soon as Mr. Amador blew his whistle to begin, Edd ran fast towards the balls. Edd's speed surprised both Mark and his classmates. 'Damn Edd, looks like I underestimated you. It looks like you're not an Omega at all.' Silver thought as he smiled. Both Edd and Mark had a ball and were waiting for the other to throw. Edd calculated a strategy when Mark suddenly threw his ball. Edd managed to dodge the ball and quickly thought of a plan. As he saw the ball pass him he noticed that it didn't hit the ground, he realized that from the force Mark used to throw it, it would hit the wall and come back towards Edd, hitting him in the back if he wasn't looking. Edd took this chance and threw his ball down causing it bounce up. Everyone who was cheering for Edd groaned as they knew it was over for Edd. Edd didn't seem to notice as he was mumbling his calculations to himself. "If my calculations are correct, the velocity from Mark's ball should hit my ball with enough force to-" Mark was laughing in victory the entire time and didn't seem to notice what was happening. As Mark's ball bounced back towards Edd, Edd's ball was coming down and immediately made contact, causing Mark's ball to give Edd's the exact same velocity and went straight towards Mark. As Mark opened his eyes from laughing, his eyes went wide as he didn't have time to move and was hit right in the gut, causing him to fall back. Everyone just stared in shock and awe, including Edd as he just won the game. Kevin broke out of the trance and bolted towards Edd with Silver and Mayra soon following. Kevin then embraced Edd and swung him around as everyone finally cheered. Edd didn't know what was happening but then realized that he was being spun by Kevin, BY KEVIN.

"You did you Double Dweeb! I'm so proud of you."

Edd couldn't say anything except smile and blush from Kevin's comment and embrace. Edd couldn't believe he won a game, a physical game at that, and it was Dodge Ball, a game that gave him his hatred and fear for sports, and now he conquered it. Edd felt like he was on top of the world and didn't want to come down.

* * *

With the victory from the dodge ball game, Edd and the rest of his classmates were ready for lunch. As the team waited for Mayra to come from the locker room, Silver realized something and started walking off.

"I just remembered that I have to go check on something but I'll see you guys at the table!"

"Where are you going!?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see later!"

And with that Silver was gone, Kevin and Edd just stood there as they wondered where their gray haired friend went. Once Mayra joined the duo, they went to lunch. Mayra asked where Silver was and all Kevin and Edd could say was that they didn't know. It wasn't a total lie since they really didn't know where he was. 'Great, he's back to weird mode' Kevin thought.

Ten minutes had gone by and the trio sat at their table with still no Silver in their presence. They began to wonder and worry where their friend had gone. Was he ok? Is he hurt? Did he go to the bathroom? All of these questions ran through their minds when they suddenly heard the cafeteria doors burst open. It was Silver, and he made everyone in the cafeteria look his way. The trio noticed that Silver changed his clothes, he was now wearing a blue dress shirt over a white tee tucked into black pants with a white belt, he had on a fedora and his shoes looked like they were loafers. All eyes continued to stare at Silver, who was looking down but had a grin on his face. As he looked up, he smiled, which made everyone lose interest and went back to whatever they were doing. Silver smirked as he started to walk towards his friend's table. As he neared Kevin was about ask him where he was when Silver suddenly climbed on top of the table. No one, not even his friends expected Silver to do what he was gonna do next.

"_HEY!"_

The entire cafeteria went silent and everyone once again stared at Silver who was standing on top of the table, he just smiled and started swinging his right arm slowing back and forth while snapping his fingers. His friends stared at him, waiting to see what Silver had to say. Silver smiled once last time and then yelled out.

"_YOU KNOCK ME OFF OF MY FEET NOW BABY! WHOOOO!"_

Right after Silver said that, music started playing out of nowhere. No one expected Silver to speak in front of everyone, let alone break out into song and dance. Kevin and Edd both stared at Silver shocked and surprised while Mayra just looked in amazement. It wasn't before long that Silver started to sing.

"_Hey Pretty Baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever like I've never, ever known_

_You're just a product of Loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever from miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car_

_And we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_…"

Everyone seemed to be clapping and cheering now that Silver was singing and dancing. As Silver was singing the chorus, he got off the table and started walking around. The trio got up and stood to watch their friend perform. Kevin and Edd didn't seem to know what the song was so they couldn't sing along, but it appeared that everyone else knew the words as they were singing along.

"_I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

_To buy to things to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_Cause you're the one for me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel_…."

Everyone seemed to enjoy the performance. Even though they didn't know the song, Kevin and Edd paid attention to the lyrics and couldn't help but smile. Before they knew it, Silver broke out in dance. This made everyone cheer louder, the trio was amazed from their gray haired friend's skills that they just stared in awe.

"_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet no baby-Hee!_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)"_

Kevin broke from the trance and turned to the other two.

"Do you think this has something to do with him being all super happy today?!"

"I believe so, we will have to ask once he is done." Edd said without looking at Kevin. Everyone seemed to enjoy the performance that they didn't realize the music was fading as it was ending. Silver then did a final dance move and struck a pose where he stuck out is right arm and slowly brought it down to his side.

_"(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)"_

Everyone applauded Silver, making him blush as he went to his friends table. Mayra hugged Silver once he was near. Edd congratulated Silver, and Kevin did the same but added a hi five.

"So is this why you were acting super happy earlier?" Kevin finally asked Silver once everyone was settled down. Silver couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"It was part of it."

"So are you going to tell what's up." Mayra asked curiously waiting for a response. Silver looked at his friends with disbelief that they didn't know.

"You don't know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"Yes, but the date."

"The 29th of August of 2008, if I'm not mistaken."

Silver looked disappointed that his friends didn't know what today was. He soon broke into a smile and finally told them.

"Today's Michael Jackson's birthday."

Everyone took a moment to process what their gray haired friend just said. They all made a unison "Ooooooohhhh" which made Silver chuckle. Silver then talked to his friends about his love for Michael Jackson and how he's his favorite singer and idol. The trio just sat there amazed by how much joy Silver had from just talking about his idol. Kevin couldn't help but chucked and think, _'God he's such a dork, nearly had us go crazy_.'

* * *

As the school day almost ended, the team were in their last class and it seemed liked they were going to get similar assignments. Their teachers gave them a project to work with partners to create a piece that has something from the other's life. Their options were unlimited; it could be about pets, photos, heirlooms. They couldn't decide but Edd and Mayra both mentioned, "I have a pet." Making both Kevin and Silver look at them surprised. "You do?"

"Yup, you can come to my house and take a picture of Remy for your project. Oh and Remy's my pet by the way." Mayra told Kevin

"Choice, sounds like a plan." Kevin responded. Meanwhile.

"Are you sure you want me to draw uhh Jim was it… are you sure you want me come over and draw him?" Silver asked Edd. Silver told Edd that he has a difficult time drawing things that move, especially pets. Edd couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jim moving." Edd said and continued to giggle. Silver didn't question Edd after that, so he just nodded in agreement. It looks like Kevin will be visiting Mayra's house and Silver at Edd's. Kevin and Edd seemed to have a difficult time understanding the concept of the project so Mayra and Silver explained it to them.

"We basically have to take a picture of something that our partner, in our case you, has had throughout their life that they love. It can be anything from inanimate to a real person." Mayra explained to Kevin.

"Take Jim for example, you said you had him since you were little right, so he's been a part of your life. What I have to do is draw him and you would have to draw something I love." Silver said to Edd.

"So you want me to take a picture of Remy because you love him?" Kevin asked still confused but was getting it little by little.

"Hahaha well there's lots of things I love but Remy would be the easiest to take a picture of." Mayra couldn't help but laugh as she was remembering all the things she loves. "Hey since you're gonna take a picture of Remy for me then why don't I take a picture of your red hat, it seems to be a part of you."

"If you will be drawing Jim for me, then it's fitting that I draw Michael Jackson for you since he is a great influence to you."

"Choice." Kevin replied to Mayra while Silver replied to Edd, "Koolio."

It was now an hour later, school was done, the weekend was here, and it was now time to meet the pets. Edd and Mayra never mentioned what kind of animal their pet was so Kevin and Silver were very curious and a little nervous. The gray and red heads have never been to the house of their friends before so both were anticipating the moment.

As Kevin entered Mayra's house he felt very uneasy once he met Mayra's dad. He gave off the impression that he hated Kevin with a passion, this made Kevin very nervous which made Mayra giggle. Kevin didn't know what was so funny, and waited patiently as Mayra told her dad that Kevin was her friend and that they were gonna be working on a project together. Her dad eased up a little but Kevin could barely tell. Mayra directed Kevin to her room and was surprised to see her room. Her walls were pink, she had stuff animals here and there, there was a TV on top of a dresser next to the door, a desk in front of the window, and her bed was in the center with a laptop on top. Kevin didn't expect Mayra's room to be so girly, sure she had her girly moments but Mayra mostly gave off a sweet but deadly impression. Kevin was looking around her room and didn't notice Mayra walking to her other dresser and coming back holding something.

"And this little guy is Remy." Mayra said as she held out Remy. Kevin was surprised to find out that Remy was a rat. He was an average-sized teal colored rat with a nose that looked big to Kevin.

"Ummm he's a rat?…"

"Well yeah what did you think he was silly?"

"I don't know a dog or a cat maybe, but rats are cool I guess." Kevin blushed as he heard his stupid comment. "Well I guess a rat is better then having a pet porcupine." Kevin gave a chuckle while Mayra looked at him confused.

"Why would I have a porcupine?"

"Ummm n..no reason. Hehe" Kevin said as he tried to change the subject. Meanwhile back at Edd's house.

"Ok this must be Edd's house, wow it looks so big." Silver said as he was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened by Edd. He greeted his friend as he invited him inside but immediately stopped and told him to take off his shoes and put on some spare slippers. Silver thought it was odd for Edd to tell him to take off his shoes but he didn't question him and did what he asked. Once he had the slippers on, Edd gave Silver a tour of his house. Silver was amazed by how super clean Edd's house was, he remembered that the outside of the house looked cleaned as well. 'Boy, he sure does not like things being dirty.' Silver thought as Edd guided him through the house. Silver kept noticing sticky notes around the house, each a note from either Edd's mom or dad. 'Why would his parents leave him notes?' Silver wondered as he was following Edd to room now. Before they entered Edd's room, Edd told Silver that he didn't have enough time to clean so his room might be a little messy. As Edd opened the door, Silver didn't get a chance to reply as he was wide-eyed by how super clean and organized Edd's room was, no mess of any sort to be found. _'Holy mother of God. If this is a little messy, I would hate to see what cleaned looked like_.' Silver thought as he looked at the amazingly spotless room. As Silver was looking around he wondered how Edd was able to keep his room clean if he had a pet and like he knew he was thinking that, Edd brought out Jim.

"Here is my beloved Jim." Edd said as he held out a cactus.

"Uhhh is he on the cactus?" Silver asked and Edd couldn't help but giggle.

"No silly, Jim is the cactus."

"W….WHAT!"

Silver could not believe that all this time Edd had been talking about a cactus. Silver told Edd that it was not possible to have a pet cactus. One of his reasons was that it was a CACTUS. Edd was hurt from Silver's banter and furrowed his eyebrows and scolded Silver. "Cacti have feelings just like you!" Silver then realized what he just said and apologized to Edd.

"I…you're right Edd, I'm sorry." Silver gave an apologetic smile. "Well looks like drawing Jim will be easy peasy." And Edd couldn't help but giggle and forgave Silver. "Well I'm kinda glad it's a cactus, it's better then having a rat as a pet." Edd looked at Silver in confusion and wondered why he said that.

A half hour went by as the team was planning on how to do their projects. Silver remembered the dodge ball game today and remembered how Edd blushed around Kevin. He started to wonder why Edd acts so nervous around Kevin, and remembered what he told Mayra during lunch the day they met. They must have history, good or bad, and Silver took this chance to ask Edd.

"Hey Edd, can I ask you something."

"Why certainly Silver, what do you have on your mind."

"Why do you get so nervous around Kevin?" Silver asked. It appeared that Mayra took the chance as well and asked Kevin the same question, Kevin looked away and blushed.

"W…what are you talking about?" Kevin replied to Mayra.

"Did something happen between you two when you were little? Come on Edd you can tell me…..I'm sorry if I'm opening old wounds, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I underst-"

"N…no no it's ok, I…I don't mind at all." Edd said. He knew he had to tell someone at some point, it was killing him each and every day. Kevin and Edd wanted to talk about it, so that way they can hear it with their own hears to see if it's true. This was a big step for both of them as this was the first time they'll tell someone who didn't live in Peach Creek when they were younger. Silver and Mayra looked at them anxiously, waiting for their friends to talk. Both Kevin and Edd took several deep breathes and then looked at their friends eyes. A complete coincidence, they simultaneously responded.

"Ok, I'll tell you…"

* * *

_********Preview of Chapter 4********_

_Edd: "This is the first time I'll be telling someone about this."_

_Kevin: "I'm not proud of what I've done, but I want you to know that I've changed."_

_Edd: "You'll have to forgive me if I start to tear up."_

_Kevin: "I wish I could go back and change everything."_

_Both: "There's something else I have to say."_

**NEXT TIME: **_True Colors_

_Both: "I'm..."_

* * *

**_*Author's Note*_**

_Hi everyone, sorry for the lengthy chapter. It had so much going on that I didn't realize how much words there were in total tehehe. I hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying my story. Some of you might not understand what's happening but don't worry it'll all be explained in the coming chapters :] If you guys have anything to say about the story so far then by all means, leave your review. Good or bad, I would love to hear your thoughts on my story so far. If you do decide to leave a bad review then I need to prepare myself now so I won't get too hurt X)...but anyways tell me what you think...I'll try to get chapter 4 done soon, I hope some of you are at the edge of your seats about wanting to know the history behind KevEdd tehehe. I love and hate when books leave cliff hangers, so I decided to put them in my story, so you guys can hate and love them too tehehe X)_

_~ sigmawolf87_


	4. True Colors

_***Author's Note***_

_Chapter 4 is here and I hope you're ready to go back in time tehehe X). I hope you all like it, I did my best to make it understandable cuz I know my writing can get a little crazy haha X)...so yeah I hope you like this chapter, and make sure to leave a review. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Oh and I already have the rest of the chapters planned out, there will be about 22 chapters...I know that's alot but trust me, there's a reason for that, so you'll just have to stay tuned tehehe X) anyways enjoy Chp 4 :]_

_~ sigmawolf87_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _**True Colors**_

The suspense was killing Silver and Mayra as they waited for their friends to tell them the story of their past. This wasn't easy for Edd and Kevin; they've never really had to tell anyone else since everyone who knew lived in the Cul-de-Sec. It wasn't really a big secret, so why were they so nervous.

"Forgive me Silver; I haven't talked to anyone about this before. So you will have to excuse me, for I do not know where to begin."

"It's fine Edd, just start from wherever you want." Silver reassured Edd. Meanwhile at Mayra's house, Kevin seems to be having a difficult time telling Mayra as well.

"You might hate me after this. Looking back at it now….I'm not proud of what I've done, but you need to know that I've changed. If I could go back in time, I would change everything…..to make it better."

"What happened in the past is already done; don't let it take control over you." Mayra said as a confidence boost to Kevin. This made both Kevin and Edd smile and soon Edd was the first to tell the story that changed their lives.

"It started back in the sixth grade. Ed, Eddy, and I were not really that popular with the other kids from the Cul-de-Sac. They did not exactly shun us, but I could tell that they didn't like us around. Of course that didn't stop Eddy from coming up with schemes that would get the others attention….and their money. I'll admit that I wanted to feel acceptance among their group; lacking the courage, the only option I had was to go along with Edd's scams in order to get their attention. I do not mean to cast aspersions on Eddy and Ed, but it would have been delightful to have more acquaintances. I remember this one time Eddy came over as I was labeling my possessions; I was just about to put the final label when I noticed my magnifying glass was missing. Of course I was devastated and once I accepted my loss, we went to Ed's house where we found out that Sarah's doll was missing as well, Eddy concluded that there was "serial toucher." As Eddy told the others that we'll solve the mystery, Kevin said that he would pay to see it happen which made Eddy more determined to find the culprit. We later came up with a plan to catch the culprit by using Ed as bait. We had him sit on bench with a "Don't Touch" sign on him, but there was also an alarm hidden on him that would trigger if anyone were to make contact with him. Kevin was the first to appear and a part of me was not surprised it was him but I was also sad that he could be the culprit, but surprisingly enough he just passed by while calling out "Dork!" to Ed. As we were about to give up, we saw Jonny approaching, he made small talk with Ed and told him that he likes his new haircut and mentions that Plank likes it as well. Jonny then says that Plank wants to feel Ed's hair which he then reaches Plank out and making contact with Ed, causing the alarm to go off. Once we chased and captured Jonny and Plank, Eddy interrogates them. After Jonny's confession, Eddy received the money from the others as promised. As were about to celebrate, Sarah and Jimmy stop us and mention that they found the doll. Feeling embarrassed, I confessed that I also found my magnifying glass. Eddy didn't give back the money and got our jawbreakers afterwards. I still felt bad that we put Jonny in a tire and pushed him rolling away."

"So Eddy becomes obsessed with money after this?" Silver asked, interrupting Edd.

"Eddy was always like that. Now if you don't mind I would like to continue with the story." Edd said. Silver apologized and Edd continued.

"As the days went on, Eddy came up with new scams. Most of them failing and either caused minimal or severe injury to us and or the others. Overall Eddy's scams seemed harmless as the others forgave us in the end, but this final scam seemed to be the breaking point."

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"….I knew it was a horrible idea, I even told Eddy countless times but he wouldn't listen and I still went and built it anyways." As Edd was telling Silver about the scam that changed them forever, it seems that Kevin was telling Mayra the exact same thing but only from his perspective.

"They did what!" Mayra was shocked to hear what the Ed's did. Kevin just nodded and continued.

"We were so furious with them so we starting tracking them down after they ran off. We looked everywhere and ended up at Eddy's house cause we had a feeling they would be there, since they weren't anywhere else. Surprisingly they weren't in his room but we knew they were still in the house so we searched. We found them hiding in one of the rooms and the door seemed to be locked pretty good. We were so angry that we broke the door down in no time, but once we got in; they were inside a car that was there and took off while still inside the house. It was unbelievable…I mean Ed busted his legs through the bottom of the car and ran out while carrying the car with him. I knew the dork was strong but I didn't think he was THAT strong. Anyways we were able to catch up with them at the playground and about to clobber them when Double D suddenly grabs hold of the merry-go-round, which made us all fall off and I warned them just before I fell off. Double D seemed to let go right after, cause it sent them flying off out of Peach Creek."

Meanwhile

"Oh my gosh Edd, are you ok!….oh wait, of course you are. You're here in front of me. Haha my bad."

"It's quite alright Silver, and surprisingly we were fine. Just a few scrapes here and there. Now as I was saying, we ended up at some desert. Ed somehow manages to crash the car into a huge rock in the middle of nowhere thus destroying it completely. Eddy and I had a quarrel soon after and he later realized that his older brother could provide us sanctuary. I was having doubts but seeing that we had no other options, I finally agreed and we headed towards Eddy's brother's house but just before I labeled the car with an "Out of Order" label that is." Edd said while Silver facepalmed after hearing that last part. Edd then proceeds to mention about the field of cows and how they came to the conclusion that Edd's brother could be at the gag factory in Lemon Brook, where Edd assumes that Eddy's brother learned his pranks from. He also mentioned how they walked through a field of tall sunflowers and finally reaching the gag factory. Although he didn't mention the sextant part, in fear that Silver might laugh like how Ed and Eddy did when he mention that word.

Meanwhile at Mayra's house, Kevin seemed to be telling Mayra that he and Nazz figured out that the Ed's were probably heading towards Eddy's brother's house. Once he was done, Mayra suddenly slapped Kevin.

"Ow!...What was that for?!"

"For worrying about your bike more then Nazz! I swear all you boys are the same, caring more about your precious items then others." Mayra said annoyed while Kevin gave a little chuckle. The reason behind the slap was because he mentioned about crashing his bike after he and Nazz were splattered with bugs from going too fast and how he apologized to his damaged bike and not Nazz.

"So yeah like I was saying. We were at the countryside when we suddenly see snakes falling from the sky. Don't worry they were fake snakes. We see them and saw that they were coming from a factory nearby so we head for it, figuring the dorks were behind the rain of snakes. Once we got there; it was empty but while we searched around, we checked in the office located upstairs and Nazz found a label that was obviously left by Double D. Suddenly the floor just caves in under Nazz and she falls on a level cause I noticed the factory start up after she fell. I saw that my bike was picked up by a conveyor belt and Nazz was trying to rescue it but she was picked up too. I hurried to rescue them and I was able to rescue my bike just in time before falling into the mulcher but Nazz fell on top of me and we fell into the-" Kevin said but was then cut off by Mayra slapping him again. "OW!"

"Seriously Kevin. I can't believe you right now."

Meanwhile Edd is telling Silver how they got down from the waterfall after being shot from the factory with the fake snakes. "We built a boat to go down the river and to avoid disturbing the wildlife, I made sure the boat was made into the shape of a mallard. Sadly our boat didn't do so well, from the current that was getting rough caused our boat to crash and left us in a marsh. I then lost my "cool" when Eddy said that his brother would not be impressed by the ruined boat. I still cannot believe that he thought I wanted to impress his brother. I did not hesitate to mention that his brother would be more interested in talking about his and Ed's immature behavior. Soon after both of them went off into the marsh so I followed and found that they ended up in quicksand. As I tried making a rope in panic, I then sadly saw that they sunk to their deaths. I could not believe what had happened; I was left crying from their passing and blaming myself for what has happened. Soon after I saw that Ed and Eddy were fine and standing, they told me that it was just mud and that it was ankle deep. Realizing that it was just another one of their pranks, I stormed off in anger. Both Ed and Eddy followed me and when Eddy caught up to me, I lost my patience. I yelled at Eddy and he did as well which caused us to go into a brawl. Being fed up I kicked Eddy off of me and told them that I was going back home, that I would rather face my consequences then to wander aimlessly with a so called friend."

Silver couldn't believe what Edd just said. He made a mental note to never anger Edd. _'He might look like a pacifist but who knows how much anger he keeps bottled up inside, he could probably be scarier then them_…' Edd continued about how Eddy confessed that it was all his fault and started to cry. He said that he forgave Eddy and they continued their walk towards Eddy's brother's house. Meanwhile Kevin was telling Mayra how he and Nazz arrived at the swamp. He mentioned how his bike was covered in ick and he was cleaning it off when Mayra slapped Kevin again. "_OW!"_

"Are you freaking kidding me Kevin!?" Mayra exclaimed. While rubbing his cheek, Kevin then mentioned that Nazz slapped him too, this gave Mayra a satisfactory smile. Kevin was hesitant to mention how he brought his bike out of the cold. He knew he had to come clean so he told her and he also mentioned how Nazz then threw his bike into a tree out of anger and how she disappeared while he was getting his bike. Mayra slapped Kevin again and she angrily told Kevin how insensitive he. He rubbed his cheek and continued on with the story.

"I looked for her all night and by the time it was morning I still didn't find her. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose just to get back at me, even though I didn't know what for. I then saw someone in the distance, it looked like Eddy and my rage kicked in and I started pedaling hard when I suddenly got knocked off my bike. I found out that it was the Kankers and saw that my bike was destroyed. I couldn't believe that my precious bike wa-" Kevin was cut off by Mayra slapping him once again, this time it stung Kevin. "OW!"

"Serves you right. I can't believe that after all that, you still cared about your bike more then your wellbeing…..Ugh you boys make me so mad sometimes…I can't even right now….and I'm sorry for slapping you so much."

"_It's cool, I deserved it_." Kevin said with a grin which Mayra couldn't help but giggle.

Meanwhile Edd tells Silver about how they wake up hungry and follow Ed who is then searching for food. He says that they ended up falling off a cliff and surprisingly into a Ferris wheel which then hurls them to the front of the amusement park where Edd notices the sign and realizes that it's the same as the postcard Eddy had that was sent from his brother. As they came to the conclusion that Eddy's brother might live at the amusement park, they start searching and find a whale shaped trailer and Edd remembers Eddy mentioning that his brother was a whaler and soon after they arrive at the trailer and are about to knock when they're sudden stopped by the arrival of the Kankers. Edd says that they told them that they were there to help and showed them Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf tied up. It appears that both Kevin and Edd are at the same part of their story.

"I was able to break free and was about to pound Eddy when he then says that his brother lives in the trailer. I froze from fear as he knocked on the door and I started sweating bullets once he came out." Kevin started

"It was overwhelming to finally see Eddy's older brother; I was speechless when I tried speaking to him. Although I did not like how he referred to me as Eddy's "girlfriend." I may lack muscle tone but I must contradict that I do not appear female. Anyways, it appeared that we were safe when suddenly Eddy calls out in pain. I saw Eddy's brother twisting Eddy's leg and I heard him say that they were "playing uncle" and then started throwing Eddy at the door like a ball. I was appalled from the site before me and became furious. I approached Eddy's brother and told him that he should be setting an example as the older brother. Tragically that didn't seem to work for I was knocked to the ground."

"It looked like Rolf was going to do something and I guess he did cause he then pushed me to face Eddy's brother. I was scared at first but after seeing Eddy getting beat up by his brother and Double D knocked down, it got me angry. I told him off and suddenly everyone else joined in. The next thing I know, I see Eddy come flying towards his brother while holding the door to the trailer and knocking him out. I guess Ed took the bolts off the door, good move huh."

"As I was up, Ed and I ran towards Eddy to see if he was alright. Eddy then burst out saying that everything he said about his brother was a lie, and everything he did, he did it so that everyone would like him. He told me that when will he ever learn and then started to cry. I reassured him that he already did. I couldn't believe what happened next, one moment Kevin, Nazz and Rolf start charging at Eddy and the next moment they start throwing him up in the air and start cheering. I could not believe my eyes."

"We start congratulating the dork for what he did. I don't know what came over me. I've always hated Eddy and the dorks but after hearing Eddy confess why he did all those things made me feel bad for them. They just wanted to fit in yeah know. We then heard a horn and suddenly a bus came out of nowhere and stopped near us. Jonny came out in his Captain Melonhead getup and attacks the dorks. All of us beat up Jonny for messing with the dorks. I later tell them that we should all go back to my place and that jawbreakers are on me. Then we all carry them; I carried Double D, Rolf carried Eddy, and both Sarah and Nazz carried Ed back to Peach Creek." Kevin finished and then looked at Mayra. Edd did the same with Silver when he finished telling the story.

"That was quite the story and adventure you all had but…" Mayra started to say to Kevin.

"…but what does it have to do with you and Kevin?" Silver finished asking Edd.

"You didn't realize it?...I-It was the day we all became…" Silver heard Edd say. Kevin was telling the exact same thing to Mayra. Both Kevin and Edd responded simultaneously

"We became friends."

* * *

After hearing that story, Silver and Mayra understood now, but they still wondered why both Kevin and Edd act different around each other. They asked them why and waited for a response.

"As we got older, we just….we just became distant. We all made more friends so we didn't hang out as much as before. We are all still friends but Kevin and I….we seem to…hit a bump in our friendship. Since it's been awhile since we talked or hung out, we feel weird around each other…like we don't even know each other."

"I don't hate Eddy, we became friends but I see him as a friendly rival now. We still fight but not like before. I don't know, it's complicated yeah know. Ed is just…Ed and as for Double D…we just drifter apart, I don't know why. I hung out with the guys on the football and baseball team while Edd hung out with the other nerds. We didn't really see each other much, and when we did we barely said a few words to each other…I'll admit that I miss the good old days, when all of us Cul-de-Sac kids would always hang out. Getting older, it made us drift apart. Sometimes I can talk to Double D like old times, but other times…I'm quiet…like I'm meeting him for the first time." Mayra and Silver felt sorry for them, they quickly came up with positive comments.

"Cheer up Edd…hey even if you and Kevin seem to have drifted apart, you two can restart your friendship anew. It may not be the most perfect scenario, but High School is the beginning of a fresh start…sort of….and the fact that you and Kevin have classes together, must be faith." Silver said. Edd seemed to disagree about faith having anything to do with it. "Everything happens for a reason Edd." As Silver said that, Edd started to think. Meanwhile Mayra told Kevin her positive comment which made him think as well. Both Kevin and Edd thought about what their friends said. It was true; they have been given a second chance to start up their friendship again. They were now determined to make sure their friendship never fades. Both of them smiled and thanked their friends for helping them realize that.

An hour passed by and during that time, Silver and Mayra were now telling Edd and Kevin stories about them. Mayra told Kevin some crazy stories about her and her friends, like how this one time both of her friends had a fight and Mayra was left in the middle, although she never mentioned what the fight was about; she reassured Kevin that everything worked out in the end. Silver however, didn't seem to tell Edd much about his childhood. He only told Edd that he came from California, he's an only child, and has a best friend back home who he misses and wishes he could see again but doesn't say a name. There was a lot of missing pieces that Edd had a hard time putting together. He first asked Silver why he said he wish he could see his best friend again, and Silver only mentions that he moved from his home town. Edd noticed that Silver looked depressed when he talked about his home town so he quickly changes the subject. Edd was still curious to know where in California Silver is from but he didn't want to bother Silver with it. Silver felt Edd wanted to ask something but was holding back and told him to spit it out. Edd asked away and Silver gave a little chuckle and told Edd that he's from Neveroak. Silver then starts to tell Edd all the wonderful things there are in Neveroak; the people, the food, the stores, the food. Edd giggled when Silver mentioned food twice, and as he was listening to Silver talk about Neveroak with joy in his voice, he couldn't help but wonder why Silver's mood changed. Just a minute ago he was depressed when he talked about his home town and now he's happily telling Edd the things to do there. This puzzled Edd but decided it was best to not mention it.

As Edd and Kevin listened to their friends tell them some stuff about them, they couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt. Mayra and Silver were talking about their life because they trust and feel comfortable with them, not knowing that Kevin and Edd were keeping something from them; something they knew they needed to get off their chest. Silver and Mayra noticed Edd and Kevin looking a little glum and asked them what was wrong. They took a while but finally spoke.

"…Th..there is something I…I have to tell you…" Edd began.

"…but I'm scared to say it." Kevin finished.

Tears were starting to appear in Edd's eyes; Kevin looked like he was on the verge of tears but had a stronger will then Edd, he instead started to tremble. This was hard for Edd and Kevin but they knew Silver and Mayra were their friends, so telling them would make them even closer. Silver told Edd that he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to, but Edd kept saying that it was fine and that he wants to tell him.

"Edd you're scaring me…. It's ok. Just tell me however you want, take your time." Silver tried his to reassure Edd without sounding too worried.

"No matter how bad it may seem, just know that I'm here for you Kevin." Mayra said reassuringly.

This gave them a little confidence but still felt hesitant. They knew they had to say it; they were starting to worry their friends. _'Get a hold of yourself Eddward. You can do this. Silver is your friend, he trusts you. If you do not tell him, then it means you don't trust him_.' Edd thought to himself. Kevin was trying to get ahold of himself as well, _'Damn it Kevin, don't wuss out. Come on, you can do this. Girls are more easier to talk to and understanding right, remember your best friend Nazz; she's a girl ain't she….But what if Mayra takes it badly, she could get mad and never want to speak to me again…..No! Mayra wouldn't do that, and even if she does…I-I still have to try_.' Both Peach Creek kids took deep breaths and told their new friends, "Ok." There was silence after they said that, which was making Silver and Mayra anxious. This was the moment of truth; both Kevin and Edd knew it. Mayra and Silver held their breath as Kevin and Edd simultaneously spoke.

"I'm gay."

* * *

_******Preview of Chapter 5******_

_Edd:_ "_I finally came out. I always knew this day would arrive…but I didn't think this would be the result of my coming out. Silver is treating me different now ever since I told him and now I have to deal with this, oh my….I wonder if it is too late to go back in the closet_."

**NEXT TIME**: _Search for the Red Peacock_

"_Oh dear, what have I done_."

* * *

**_*Author's Note*_**

_Hi everyone, I hoped you like this chapter. I know it was long again but it's not as long as **chp 3** X)...I hope the story telling was understandable, I tried having both Kevin and Edd switch back and forth telling the story. I hope it made sense...I'm sorry if you got confused X(...I know the ending isn't the best but I wanted to end it right there because I wanted a cliff hanger X)...please leave a review and tell me what you think, I welcome all reviews, if you have any suggestions then by all means tell me. Ok well that concludes Chp 4, I'll see you guys in the next chapter :]_

_PS: I know that the title of the next chapter doesn't make sense, but trust me it will once you read it tehehe X)_

_~ sigmawolf87_


End file.
